Valentine Dance
by I Want Donuts
Summary: First MBC fic! I really miss this show and this is my tribute to it. Singletown's most ironic event: Valentine's Day has arrived. The team was forced to join or else they get detention! However it wasn't long before the team confessed their feelings towards each other. Even DanCath ChriSam


**Here's a short Monster Buster Club Valentine's Day special. I hope you guys enjoy it and at the same time remember what the show is. No action or alien warfare, just a normal day in Singletown Middle School. Based on it's name "Single" Town... it's time the quad group changed that. It's SHORT like I said, but cute? I don't know. I'm done with art and I'm trying to find another passion in my life. Excelling my grades is one thing. Couples: Chris x Sam; Danny x Cathy**

**Plot: A special Valentine's Day dance has come. Danny's hopeless when he knows Wendy doesn't like him and went out with Mark instead; Chris' intense crush on Sam has made him dumbfoundedly ask her out. Sam's dream came true when Chris, out of his ****_own_**** blue, asks her out to the dance. And wait! What about Cathy? Danny has something to do with that; he actually ****_likes_**** her and didn't know how he did. So what does he do? He sends secret admirer letters to the alien girl. Unfortunately she might think it's Jeremy again which made Danny facepalm himself. Danny ****_likes_**** Cathy, but does ****_she _****like him too? LOL DOY XD Enjoy. **

* * *

It was a normal day in Single To- Not today. February 14... the day couples get together, the day people show their love for one another, and the day where single people just stay single, in a little town called Single Town. Ironic on having such an event on that setting isn't it?

And in a certain school where four alien-crime-fighting teens fight for their hometown, they have trouble overcoming one of their biggest nightmares in life: Finding a date.

"Oh! No way am I participating tonight!" Sam said. She hated Valentine's Day. A lot. I mean _sure_ she likes a certain bluenette in their team, and that just made her angrier knowing that he might not like her back.

"I know, me too. I lost my chances with Wendy! Mark just swooped in and STOLE her from me. That jerk!" Danny growled.

Cathy said nothing and looked down. "Well at least you'll have to find someone who's worth more than Wendy's charm out there..." she said quietly. Danny blushed a bit. "Yeah right. Like who?"

"Calm down, Danny. There are lots of fish in the sea for you to catch." Chris said.

"Don't you hate today as well, Chris?" Sam asked. Chris blushed a bit. "Well. No. I don't mind it..."

"Well guys, we _all_ have to pick a partner or it's DETENTION for us!" Cathy cried, putting her hands on her face like The Scream artwork.

"Detention!?" Chris and Sam yelled. "Meh. I'm used to it." Danny shrugged. He's taken detention quite a lot of times.

"Ugh! That principal really does want to make us feel miserable." Sam said.

"I think she wants us to feel loved, or else we'd be _emotionally_ challenged." Chris responded.

Cathy said nothing and looked at Danny. "So, who are you asking out to that dance?"

Danny blushed again. "Who me? Um well I don't know. Are you going to ask Jeremy?"

"What?! UGH! As if I'm ever asking that guy out!"

"He could ask _you_ out you know." Chris said.

"Well then I'll just say no." Cathy said.

"Well you got lucky, Cath. Cuz this week, Jeremy's got a serious case of dengue fever so he'll be at home for a week. He did tell me he'd be spamming your phone with love notes." Sam responded.

"WHAT?!"

"Ah don't worry Cath. He won't be with you tonight." Danny said, comforting the blonde alien.

"If he won't be with me then who will?" Cathy asked, staring into the spikey haired boy's eyes.

"Well... it could be ANYONE! Hehe yea... Anyone in the school."

"Oh, okay..."

"Hey you guys!" a certain geeky voice called.

The group stopped cold as they saw Jeremy, clean and healthy.

"Jeremy?! I thought you were sick?!" Chris yelped.

"Yeah but it turns out that the blood tests showed no signs of dengue fever. And over the past few days, I'm okay now!"

Cathy screamed as she locked herself in her locker.

**- bell rings -**

"I think we should get to class. We can talk about this later." Chris said that.

"Agreed."

"I'll see you soon Cathy! Tonight you'll be my one and only date!"  
"GAH!" she screamed.

It's been a long day and nobody's got the guts to ask their crushes out. However, ever since recess arrived, Cathy got several love letters on her door. All of them telling how beautiful she is, and where to meet. She snared; it's obviously Jeremy's notes. Why can't he just stay at home?! Usually when she would go to those places she always saw Danny or Jeremy wherever she was. Often she would talk to the red member of the team and Jeremy would constantly bother her. She never told Jeremy about the notes. She knew they were his. Were they?

Meanwhile for Chris and Sam, they've been thinking about how to ditch tonight's dance and not get detention at the same time. And it all ended once Chris said. "Well if we were unethically forced to enter this dance tonight, you can always be my date for the dance." Chris said. Once he did, he stopped cold and went pale. Sam blushed hard and looked at him. "I-I'm only doing this so we don't get detention! I'm serious!" he protested. For some reason that wasn't the only reason why. "Well.. okay then. Only for sparing ourselves for detention." Sam said. "hehe yeah..." Chris stammered.

**-Dismissal -**

**-Dance-**

No necessary attire was really given to any of them. They just came in their casual outfits. Cathy had the best eight hours of her life to spend Danny. And at the same time got annoyed with Jeremy interrupting their moments. Chris and Sam on the other hand helped each other with their homeworks and also tried learning how to dance with each other. Chris ended up stepping on Sam's feet all the time and Sam would just clumsily stumble on Chris. Awkward. Danny and Cathy still had no dates to go with to the dance with. Great. Just great. They were so getting detention from Principal Rollins. **(I don't know if I still remember most of their names) **

However they were able to both sneak in tonight. Chris and Sam went to the dance as well just for the heck of not getting detention.

"Okay we're here. I guess we have to stay here for three hours before the party ends" Sam said.

"Heh yeah. In the meantime do you want to dance? For real this time." Chris asked, lending the girl a hand.

"Of course I will." Sam said taking it. _Maybe being a part of the dance wasn't so bad after all_.

Meanwhile Danny and Cathy went in as a couple. They just went _as friends_. "So we're here right?"

"Yep." Danny responded.

"Great! So now that we're here, all we have to do is just PARTY!" Her last word was so loud a lot of people told her to shush.

"Sorry." She squeaked blushing with intense embarrassment.

"Haha true! Care to dance with me, alien princess?" Danny asked.

"Why so suddenly? You didn't even ask me out."

"Uh... I'm _pretty_ sure I did."

"What?" Cathy asked, confused.

"Oh you know.. the letters, the settings, the MOMENTS."

Cathy blushed. "You mean... _you_ sent me those notes?"

"Um duh."

"I thought they were Jeremy's!"

"Uh, dude... have you even **seen** Jeremy's writing?"

"No."

Danny facepalmed himself. "Never mind. I just really like you okay... I'm pretty much over Wendy and you're one of the people I've actually cared about more than her. I understand if you don't feel the sa-GAh!" Danny yelped as he was pounced on by Cathy.

"I knew you liked me back!" she squealed. Only enough for Danny to hear. The music was too loud for everyone to hear her voice.

"Wait, you liked me too?" Danny blushed.

"Um, well. Yes!" she screamed as she hugged the lights out of the red boy.

The two were soon stopped by the blue and yellow member coming upon them. "Well well well, look what we have here..." Sam said.

"Oh Sam guess what!"

"You like Danny now?"

"No. I LOVE Danny now!" she screamed.

"Wow, that's surprising." Chris said with a hint of sarcasm striking his every word.

"What about _you _two? Did you two hook up as well?" Danny said looking at the couple with a knowing face.

"Well you could say that..." Sam said.

"You know what guys? Maybe going into this dance party wasn't so bad after all!"

"Heh... true." Danny said, hugging Cathy.

"Oh wait! I forgot something!"

"What?" Danny asked. The pink member of the team leaned forward and kissed Danny's cheek. "That's what." she said, smiling sweetly. Danny blushed. Feeling that made him forget all about Wendy and Mark being together. He never cared anymore.

"Hey Chris." Sam said.  
"What?" he asked.

"I-I just wanna say that... I've liked you for a really long time now... and as cliche as it sounds, I loved having you as my Valentine." she said, as she kissed the boy on the cheek.

"Hm.. thanks! I like you too actually. That was my _first _reason for participating, preventing detention is the second reason." Chris explained, his face tinting red.

"Aw." she responded blushing.

"Wait what happened to Jeremy?" Sam asked.

"Oh him. It turns out some girl actually liked that geek and the two went out together. I forgot her name though." Danny said that.

"That doesn't matter, he has a date now! And he'll get over me thanks to that girl... whatever her name is." Cathy said, hugging the boy.

"Oh yeah."

"So anyway, let's PARTY!" Cathy screamed again. Everyone heard and instead of telling her to be quiet, they all got crazy and partied the night away with their Valentine.

* * *

**Well that's all. .-. I really miss the show and I've always wanted to make a story about it and this was the one. I never expected ****_this_**** to be the plothole but it was anyway. So enjoy and Happy Valentine's Day. :)**


End file.
